


Maya's First Sick Day

by musicgirl1120



Category: Grey's Anatomy, Station 19 (TV)
Genre: Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Panic Attacks, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:09:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25701865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musicgirl1120/pseuds/musicgirl1120
Summary: Maya Bishop has never taken a sick day in her life, but when she starts dating Carina Deluca, that changes.  Maya comes down with the flu, and Carina is insistent she stay home.  Set right after the season 3 finale, but Maya doesn't cheat on Carina because as much as I think it might work for the show, I couldn't make it work for my story.
Relationships: Maya Bishop & Carina DeLuca, Maya Bishop/Carina DeLuca
Comments: 6
Kudos: 175





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first fic I've ever published here. I have already published this on Fanfiction, but someone suggested I publish here so I decided I would try it out. I hope you enjoy!

Coming to the conclusion that her dad had been abusive had not been easy for Maya. She had fought it so hard, pushed Carina away so hard. She was barely sleeping because her mind would not shut off. 

The afternoon before the party on the houseboat, she blew up at her again and Carina left, telling her that she needed space. Maya had gone and partied with her friends. Everyone else stayed the night, but she had left at around 2 am, going home and crashing in her bed, not sleeping at all, her mind just running. She missed Carina; she missed her friends; she knew she was starting to spin out, but she didn’t know how to stop and she didn’t have anyone to pull her out of it. 

The next morning, she was out for her run to try to shut her brain up when they got the 5-alarm call. She ran to the station, getting ready for a long day. The call was one of the hardest of her time as captain, fearing for the life of her entire team. 

When they made it back to the station, she let her team shower first, knowing they all had been in the fire, before she went into the showers herself. She looked at herself in the mirror, trying to keep the tears from running down her face. 

She had brought the scissors from her office and slowly, she cut off her long hair. With each cut, she felt like she could breathe a little easier. She realized that since the moment she saw her dad that morning, she hadn’t been able to get a full breath and as soon as the ponytail was in her hand, she took a full breath for the first time in a long time.   
She looked at herself in the mirror, touching the tips of her hair before seeing Jack in the doorway. She turned and faced him, apologizing for everything that had happened between them. Jack gave her a hug, sensing that that was what she needed before looking at her. 

“Go see your girl,” Jack said, looking down at her. 

“I think I might have messed that up,” Maya said, wiping a tear from her eye. 

“You’d be surprised how much a simple ‘I’m sorry’ would get you,” Jack said, smiling at her. 

Maya nodded, taking her hair and throwing it away before going to shower. She got cleaned up, psyching herself up to go talk to Carina. She was emotionally, physically, and mentally feeling awful, but she push it aside. She pulled on some clothes before drying her hair. She knew that she would need to get a proper hair cut soon because it was so uneven, but right now, all she could think of as making up with Carina. 

She jogged to Grey Sloan, glad it was so close. She started walking around outside the hospital, trying to psych herself up. As she walked toward the coffee cart, however, she saw Carina standing there with one of her friends. She took a breath before walking past Carina. She almost just kept going, but stopped and turned around. 

“Carina,” she said, looking at her. 

“What are you doing here?” Carina asked, “I told you I needed space.” 

“I know,” Maya said, taking a deep breath, “And I promise I will leave if you want me to, but I need to say this first. You were right, about everything about my dad. He was…is abusive. You were right and I’m so sorry I pushed you away and yelled and fought. I’m so sorry Carina and…and… I love you Carina. And I’ve never said that to anyone before, except my brother which doesn’t really count. And I am willing to spend every day trying to show you that. I’m sorry.” 

“Forgive her,” the woman who Carina was talking to said, “If you love her, forgive her.” 

Carina gave her a look before looking back at Maya. She thought for a minute, Maya’s nerves growing by the second and she thought she might pass out. 

“You…” Carina started, “Are the most frustrating person I have ever been with, but I love you too Maya Bishop. Come over here and kiss me.” 

Maya’s eyes filled up with tears as she walked over and kissed Carina passionately. She felt herself tense a little when Carina ran her hands through her hair, but Carina sensed it and stopped. They pulled apart and before they could say anything, Carina got an emergent page. 

“I’ll bring dinner over to your place tonight after work and we can talk?” Carina asked as she turned to go. 

“Looking forward to it,” Maya said, smiling as Carina ran toward the ER. 

Maya slowly started walking home, taking in everything that had just happened. She then pulled a piece of paper out of her pocket that she had shoved there before leaving the station. She slowly took out her phone, dialing the number on the paper. It was for the therapist that they all saw after Rigo. She made an appointment for the first available opening which was in five days. She blinked the tears out of her eyes as she hung up. 

She then started running, taking the long way home because she needed to clear her head. Eventually, she ran home. She intended to shower and change before Carina got there, but the first thing she did was flop down on her bed, all the emotions that she had been stuffing down for at least the past decade suddenly bubbling up. She grabbed one of her pillows and held it tightly as she sobbed. It must have been close to an hour that she just laid in bed crying until she fell asleep. 

Carina had a long, but successful shift, getting off around 8 pm. She went by their favorite Chinese place on her way to Maya’s before heading to her girlfriend’s place. She knocked, waited for a minute before trying again. 

When there was still no answer, she tried the door, finding it open. She walked in, finding the place dark. She set the food on the counter before heading down the hall to Maya’s room. 

She took a deep breath before entering the bedroom. She smiled a little when she opened the door and found Maya sound asleep on the bed, the clothes she was wearing earlier that day still on. She knew that Maya had probably been working for the past 24 hours at least, and Carina knew it had been emotional even though Maya hadn’t told her anything yet. She noticed some puffiness in Maya’s face, a clear indicator that she had been crying. 

“Bella,” Carina said, shaking her shoulder, “Hey, Maya.” 

Maya groaned, her eyes fluttering open. 

“Carina,” Maya said, smiling a little as she saw the OB/GYN sitting on her bed, “Hey. Sorry. I didn’t mean to fall asleep. I wanted to be cleaned up when you got here.” 

“It’s alright,” Carina said, shaking her head, “I know you’ve had a busy few days.” 

“Yeah,” Maya said, pushing herself up, “I haven’t been sleeping well for the past week or so.” 

Carina nodded, knowing she hadn’t really been sleeping well either. They had spent a few nights together in the past week, and Carina knew Maya had been up every time, tossing and turning. She looked at Maya’s face, noticing she looked pale. 

“Bella,” Carina said, reaching out her hand and putting it on her forehead, “Are you feeling alright?” 

“I’m fine,” Maya said, taking Carina’s hand off her forehead and holding it. 

“You’re really warm,” Carina said, concern filling her face. 

“It’s just because I was sleeping,” Maya said, “I’m ok. Come on, let’s go eat and talk.” 

Maya took Carina’s hand, walking them into the kitchen. 

Truthfully, Maya felt like she had been hit by a truck. Her entire body was sore and her head felt heavy and congested, although part of that could have been due to breakdown she had after she got home. She didn’t want to tell Carina. She had just begged this woman to give her another chance and she wasn’t about to blow it. She wanted to get everything out in the open and try to show Carina that she was really all in. 

“I got Chinese,” Carina said as she unloaded the bags while Maya got out plates and silverware and glasses. 

“Thanks,” Maya said, smiling at her, “Do you want wine? Or something else?” 

“Is that even a question?” Carina said, smiling back. 

Maya smiled, taking out a wine glass for Carina and one for water for herself. 

“No wine?” Carina asked, slightly confused. Maya almost always drank with her. 

“I clearly already can’t hang,” Maya said, shaking her head, “I don’t want to fall asleep again.” 

Carina nodded, not totally buying it, but deciding to just let it slide. They dished up their dinner before going to the couch, their preferred eating location.   
“So, I just want to say again, I am so sorry,” Maya said, taking a deep breath as she sat down, “I was in such deep denial about my dad and then I just didn’t want to face it so I did what I always do and I pushed it all down and pushed you away. It wasn’t fair to you and I know that it isn’t how a relationship is supposed to work and I’m going to try to do better. I made a therapy appointment for Monday to get some help I don’t know how to do this alone.” 

“You won’t be alone,” Carina said, taking Maya’s hand, “I will be here with you. I am really proud of you for taking such a big step. I know it is not easy. And I appreciate the apology. I’m going to be honest with you, it is going to take some work to make this work.” 

“I understand,” Maya said, biting her lip and trying not to let the tears that were gathering in her eyes slip out, “And I am willing to do whatever you want me to try to make this work. You name it and I’ll do it.” 

“Just do what you need to do to help yourself, Bella,” Carina said, lifting Maya’s chin so she was looking her in the eyes, “Get the help you need, and just be honest with me. I know it’s not easy, and I’m not asking you to be perfect, just try. I am back in therapy after everything that has been happening with my baby brother so just know that I am doing the work too. And talk to me Maya. Don’t shut me out. I know it is not easy for you, and I understand it is going to be a learning process for both of us, but know that I am here for you if you need me to be.” 

Maya nodded, tears spilling out of her eyes. 

“Oh Bella,” Carina said, pulling Maya into a hug. 

Maya just let her hold her for a minute even though every fiber of her being was screaming at her that she should be stronger than this, that she was the one who was royally fucked up and shouldn’t be being comforted right now by the person she had been hurting so badly.

“Sorry,” She said, pulling back a minute later, wiping the tears off her face, “I didn’t mean to do that.” 

“Maya,” Carina said, handing her a tissue, “It is ok to cry. It is ok to express your emotions. It’s healthy. Don’t apologize. Besides, it is much better than all the yelling that had been going on lately.” 

Maya chuckled a little, wiping her eyes and runny nose with the tissues. 

So you really think we are going to be able to make this work?” Maya said, sniffling a little. 

“I am willing to try,” Carina said, nodding, “You are the most frustrating person I have ever loved, but I don’t think that is a bad thing. Do you still want to try to make this work?” 

“Yes,” Maya said, laughing a little bit, “Yes, of course.” 

“Good,” Carina said, leaning over and planting a kiss on Maya’s lips, “Now, are you ready to eat because I didn’t have time for lunch today.” 

Maya nodded, grabbing another tissue and wiping her still runny nose. They chatted through dinner, although Carina was holding up more than her half of the conversation. Carina also noticed that Maya was just kinda stirring her food around her plate, not really eating a lot. 

“Is something wrong with the food?” Carina asked. 

Maya was just kinda staring off into space and didn’t answer Carina. 

“Earth to Maya,” Carina said, waving her hand in front of her face. 

“What?” Maya said, shaking her head a little, “Sorry. What did you say?” 

“What’s going on Bella?” Carina said, turning to face her girlfriend, “I know it has been a long few days, but what is going on in that brilliant brain of yours?” 

“Nothing,” Maya said instinctually before backtracking, “I mean, nothing important. I was just thinking about what happened earlier with my dad.” 

“How about if I clean up these dishes, you go get into something more comfortable, and we can talk about it?” Carina said, rubbing Maya’s back, “If you want to.” 

Maya nodded, getting up and walking slowly to her room. Carina sighed as she cleared the plates. Maya had eaten next to nothing which was not at all like her girlfriend. She went into the bedroom, finding Maya in the bathroom with the door shut. She grabbed a pair of pajamas out of the drawer and changed before Maya came out of the bathroom.   
“Are you spending the night?” Maya asked as she climbed into her bed. 

“I was planning to,” Carina said, “If that’s ok with you.”

“Yeah,” Maya said, nodding as Carina got into bed too. 

“So what happened with your papa?” Carina asked as she looked at Maya. 

“He showed up at the station and then followed us to the scene,” Maya said, looking down at her hands, “And he yelled at me and made fun of me and came into the scene and then he grabbed my hair. And the cops had to pulled him off and sent him away, but it was so humiliating. I have never been so humiliated at my job ever. I felt like when I was a kid again.” 

“I’m so sorry,” Carina said, pulling Maya into a hug, the reason her girlfriend had cropped her beautiful hair suddenly becoming perfectly clear. 

It also told her how Maya came to accept that her father was abusive. Maya just cried for a while, burying her head in Carina’s shoulder. As Maya cried, Carina realized her girlfriend felt like she was burning up. She carefully slipped a hand onto the back of her neck, cringing when she realized Maya was really warm. 

As the tears tapered off for the second time that night, Carina moved out of the bed. She went and grabbed Maya a box of tissues and a thermometer. She quickly put the thermometer on Maya’s forehead before she would argue. 

“Oh Bella,” Carina said, frowning when she looked down at the thermometer, “102.5. You must be feeling terrible. Why didn’t you say something?” 

“I didn’t know it was that high,” Maya said, “I thought most of how I was feeling was just an emotional hangover from today.” 

“Do you have any other symptoms?” Carina asked, handing her the box of tissues, “Other than the exhaustion and loss of appetite?” 

“I don’t know?” Maya said, earning a look from Carina, “I don’t. I feel really congested, but I have literally been crying on and off all day today. And my head and body hurts, but that could be from crying and from work. We worked a 5 alarm at Pac North and my entire team almost got blown up by a bomb.” 

“A bomb?” Carina said, “That must have been terrifying.” 

“It was not the best feeling, no,” Maya admitted, “But we’ve been through worse. Just not on my watch I guess.” 

“But everyone got out?” Carina asked. 

“Yeah,” Maya nodded, “they’re all fine. They put the bomb in an autoclave. They kicked ass, but it was terrifying. And then on top of it, my dad showed up.”

“I’m sorry you had such a rough day,” Carina said, kissing her cheek, “And now I think you have the flu. I can grab you some Motrin and some water. And we can go to the hospital and I can run a test if you want.” 

“No,” Maya said, shaking her head, “No, I don’t to go to the hospital. I’ll be fine. I just need to sleep it off. Besides, I have work tomorrow.” 

“You are not working with a fever that high,” Carina said, shaking her head.

“I ran my Olympic qualifying race with a fever higher than this,” Maya said, shrugging. 

“Ok,” Carina said, “But that was then. This is now. You cannot work when you are this sick.” 

“But I always work when I’m sick,” Maya said, almost not understanding what Carina was saying, “What am I supposed to do?” 

Carina laughed for a second before realizing Maya was serious. 

“You have never taken a sick day?” Carina asked, stunned.

“Being sick is weak,” Maya mumbled, “Gotta embrace the pain.” 

“No, no, no,” Carina said, shaking her head, “Being sick is human and normal. Tomorrow, you are going to stay home and I am going to show you how to take a proper sick day.” 

“I’ll be fine to work,” Maya said, rubbing her eyes. 

“Maya,” Carina said with a sigh, “You cannot work when you are this sick. Not only is it not healthy for you, but you could get everyone else sick. This is part of what was broken when you were growing up.” 

“But…” Maya started, but then stopped, “Ok.” 

“I want you to text your team tonight,” Carina said, knowing that is she didn’t, Maya would try to make excuses in the morning. 

Maya agreed, grabbing her phone. She shot a quick text to everyone, telling them she was sick and was going to be taking a few days off.   
Everyone’s response was basically shocked, but told her to feel better. Vic texted her separately, asking if she was alright and if she needed anything. She texted her back, telling her she was fine and being taken care of. 

“It’s done,” Maya mumbled, setting her phone down on the nightstand, “I took the next few days off.” 

“How does it feel?” Carina asked as she opened her arms to Maya. 

“Weird,” Maya said, rubbing her tired eyes as she moved into Carina’s arms, “I don’t take days off. The first time I ever took any time off was when we went away.” 

Carina nodded, just holding Maya close. When she came over tonight, she hadn’t totally planned on staying over.

However, she couldn’t leave Maya like this, especially because she didn’t trust her not to go to work the next day. 

Maya fell asleep in her arms quickly. It took Carina about a half hour, but eventually, she slipped into sleep too.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter is focused a little more on Andy and Maya because I love their friendship, but don't worry, the next chapter is back to Marina.

However, neither of them had a restful night. It started about an hour after Maya fell asleep. She jumped out of bed and ran to the bathroom. Carina woke up as she did, sitting up and waiting for Maya to come back to bed. 

“You alright?” Carina asked as Maya shuffled out of the bathroom. 

Maya nodded, falling back to sleep almost immediately. That lasted about another half hour before Maya was running back to the bathroom. 

“Ok,” Carina said, looking at her as the sick woman climbed back into bed again, “What is going on?” 

“My stomach is just a little upset,” Maya said, shrugging. 

Carina nodded, putting a hand on Maya’s forehead, noting that she was still really warm. Maya was up five more times during the night because of her stomach and twice with panic attacks from nightmares. The night wasn’t restful for either of them to say the least. 

“You should go sleep in the guest room,” Maya said after yet another trip to the bathroom, “One of us should be sleeping.” 

“I will not sleep knowing you’re in here not sleeping,” Carina said, brushing a piece of short hair from Maya’s sweaty forehead. 

Maya nodded, closing her eyes again. Carina had managed to sleep for a while when Maya did. However, at 6 am, Maya’s eyes snapped open and she couldn’t sleep anymore. 

She quietly got out of bed, grabbing her running clothes before slipping out of the bedroom. She pulled on her shoes before going out for a run. 

She felt pretty terrible and decided to do a shorter run than she normally would, only a light 3 miles. She had to stop once to throw up in someone’s bushes, but she made it through the whole run. 

When she got home, she found Carina sitting on the couch, looking worried. 

“Where did you go?” Carina asked, worry covering her face, “I woke up and you were gone.” 

“I went for a run,” Maya said nonchalantly, coughing a little. 

“Maya,” Carina said, “You have a high fever and you barely slept all night. You should not have been running.” 

“I always run,” Maya said confused, stumbling a little as she walked in. 

“Woah,” Carina said, going to Maya and steadying her, “Ok. Let’s get you into a shower and then you are going to rest.” 

“But…” Maya said, starting to protest, but feeling her stomach go in reverse. 

She slammed her hand over her mouth as Carina guided her to the bathroom. 

“Let it out,” Carina said, rubbing her back. 

Once Maya was done, Carina went and got her a glass of water. She was beginning to realize that dealing with a sick Maya was going to be a lot more of a challenge than she initially thought. When Maya told her she had never taken a sick day, Carina figured she was exaggerating. However, the more she thought about it, the clearer it became that Maya truly had never taken a sick day. Carina handed Maya the glass. 

“Thanks,” Maya said, taking a sip of water. 

“Ok,” Carina said, “Now a shower. And then we are getting into bed and we are going to sleep or watch movies or just hang out in bed.” 

Maya just nodded, not totally ready to stand up yet. 

“I am going to start the shower,” Carina said, “Just sit here for a minute.” 

Maya nodded again, just leaning back against the wall and closing her eyes. 

Carina got the shower going before stripping off her own clothes, knowing that Maya was in no shape to shower on her own. Once the shower was at an acceptable temperature to help lower Maya’s fever, she went over to her sick girlfriend. 

“Are you ready to get up?” Carina asked, squatting down next to Maya. 

The blonde opened her eyes, nodding as she pushed herself off the ground. 

“Careful,” Carina said, steadying Maya as she swayed. 

Carina helped Maya get her clothes off before guiding her into the shower. Maya jumped a little at the coolness of the water, but didn’t complain. 

Carina gently washed Maya’s newly shortened hair before washing her body. Normally, this would all turn both of them on within seconds. However, today, with how sick Maya was, none of this was sexual. 

Once Maya was cleaned up, Carina grabbed two towels, handing one to Maya. 

“I got it,” Maya said when Carina tried to wrap a towel around her. 

Maya walked into the bedroom, going to pull on some clothes. 

“No, no, no,” Carina said, taking the jeans away from Maya, “Sick days mean pajamas no real clothes.” 

“But I need to go to work?” Maya said, confused. 

“No, bella,” Carina said, shaking her head as she pulled what she knew to be Maya’s favorite pajamas out of the drawer, “You are staying here today. You are sick.” 

Maya nodded, taking her clothes from her girlfriend. Once they were both dressed, Carina guided Maya to bed. 

“Ok,” Carina said, tucking her in, “I am going to get you something to drink and something for the fever. Stay here and rest.” 

Maya nodded, still not totally convinced this whole sick day thing was worth it. While Carina was gone, she checked her phone. She had a few messages from her team that hadn’t responded to last night along with a few messages from her dad and a few from Andy. 

She opened the ones from her dad first. 

The first one said, “You can’t just walk away from me Maya.” 

The next one said “I am so disappointed in you kid. You should be able to take a little bit of criticism without calling in your attack dogs to fight your fights. I thought you were strong than that.”

The third one said “I can’t believe you fell for all that shit your mother told you. You are so weak and stupid.”

Another one said “I thought I taught you eyes forward. What the hell are you doing?” 

The final message said “You can’t ignore me forever. I made you. You are nothing without me.” 

Maya just stared at her phone, tears welling up in her eyes as her breath caught in her throat and she felt the walls closing in on her. 

Carina walked in a minute later with a glass of water and quickly set it down when she saw the tears and panic filling Maya’s face. 

“Maya,” Carina said, “Hey, look at me. Keep your eyes on me, Bella. No eyes forward. Ok, now copy my breathing. In, slowly, good. Ok, now out. Good. Now keep breathing with me.” 

Maya eventually got control of her breathing, burying her face in Carina’s shoulder. Once she calmed down, Carina looked at her. 

“What happened, Bella?” Carina asked, knowing that Maya’s panic attacks were never spontaneous, but always set off by something, “Did something happen at work?” 

“No,” Maya said, shaking her head, “No. My dad.” 

Maya couldn’t finish and just handed Carina her phone. Carina took it, her hand going to her mouth in disbelief as she read. 

“Oh Maya,” Carina said, “This is not ok.” 

Maya nodded, knowing Carina was right. 

“I am going to block his number,” Carina said, already going into Maya’s settings. 

“But he’s my dad,” Maya said. 

“And maybe one day, there will be a time to let him back in,” Carina said, “But right now is not that time.” 

Maya nodded, knowing Carina was right. 

“Can I have my phone back?” Maya asked, “I need to see what Andy wants. Sullivan had surgery yesterday, and I completely forgot to check in.” 

“Give me one minute,” Carina said. 

A minute later, Carina handed Maya her phone. Maya immediately went back to her messages, seeing the ones from her dad were gone. She just ignored it, going to text Andy. Her best friend asked if she could stop by later, saying she would bring soup. 

“Are friends allowed on sick days?” Maya asked Carina. 

“Of course,” Carina said, smiling at Maya’s timid ask. 

“Ok,” Maya said, “Andy is going to come by later.” 

Maya continued through her phone, smiling a little at everything from her team wishing her well. 

“So now what am I supposed to do?” Maya asked, putting her phone down. 

“Sleep,” Carina said, her own eyes already starting to close, “Or I can put on a movie?” 

“But it’s after 5 am,” Maya said, “How am I supposed to sleep?” 

“Just close your eyes Bella,” Carina said, wrapping her arms around Maya. 

Maya closed her eyes and was shocked when she woke up almost six hours later when Carina got out of bed. 

“What’s going on?” Maya mumbled, rubbing her eyes as she sat up, coughing as she did so. 

“Some’s at the door,” Carina said, pulling on a sweatshirt. 

“It’s probably Andy,” Maya said, moving to get out of bed. 

“You stay here,” Carina said, kissing Maya’s forehead, “I’ll let her in.” 

A minute later, Andy came in without Carina. 

“Hey,” Maya said, rubbing her eyes as she grabbed a tissue, “How’s Sullivan?” 

“He’ll be fine,” Andy said, “I’ve got bigger things going on right now. My mom is alive.” 

“What?” Maya said, coughing. 

“My mom,” Andy said, “She’s alive. I went and saw her last night. She told me everything. She left after my dad because she got mixed up in a gang and didn’t want to hurt either one of us. She’s been in hiding for the last almost twenty years. She’s safe now and she’s living with my aunt and I get to be a part of her life again.” 

“That’s amazing,” Maya rasped out, coughing yet again. 

Just then, Carina walked in. 

“Sorry to interrupt,” she said, “I just got called in to work. I have a mama who is in labor and I have been taking care of her high-risk care. Will you be alright for a few hours by yourself?” 

“I’m fine,” Maya nodded. 

“I can stay,” Andy said, looking between the two of them, “At least for a while. Eventually, I need to go check on Sullivan, but I can stay for a while.” 

“Thank you, Andy,” Carina said, grabbing a pair of clothes and heading into the bathroom, coming out a few minutes later dressed for work, her hair up in a high pony tail. 

“I love you Bella,” Carina said, kissing Maya’s forehead, “Please rest. I will be back as soon as I can.” 

“Love you too,” Maya said sleepily as Carina headed out. 

“You two worked it out then?” Andy asked, nodding at the door. 

“Yeah,” Maya said, smiling, “Or we are starting to at least.” 

“What did you do to your hair?” Andy asked, really looking at her friend for the first time since she walked in. 

“I cut it,” Maya said, “I cut it in the showers at the station yesterday.” 

“Why?” Andy asked. 

Maya took a deep breath. Other than Carina, she hadn’t talked about anything related to her dad with anyone. 

“My dad pulled it,” Maya said, really hoping she could get through this without another panic attack because she really didn’t have it in her, “He showed up at our scene yesterday and degraded me in front of the entire SWAT team and then pulled my hair. It was humiliating and just like when I was a kid.” 

“Oh Maya,” Andy said, seeing her eyes fill with tears, “I’m so sorry.” 

“It’s fine,” Maya said instinctually as she blinked the tears out of her eyes. 

Andy knew that Maya’s childhood hadn’t been all sunshine and rainbows, but she never realized that it was this bad. 

“I am going to go to therapy,” Maya said, looking down at her hands, “I know it’s stupid. I should be stronger than this. Look at you. You lost your best friend and your dad and you just keep going.” 

“I’ve been seeing someone pretty regularly for the past 6 weeks,” Andy said, cutting her off, “After seeing the therapist for Rigo, I decided that I needed to see someone.” 

Maya looked up at her best friend, seeing that Andy was now looking down. 

“We are a mess,” Maya said, laughing a little. 

Andy laughed too, nodding, and soon both of them were in hysterics until Maya started couching harshly. Andy handed her a glass of water, rubbing her back as she got control of her lungs. 

“So you really took the day off?” Andy said as Maya leaned back against her pillows. 

“Yeah,” Maya said, nodding, “Carina made me. I have never taken a sick day in my life. I don’t know how to.” 

“Yeah,” Andy said, “I know. I remember in the Academy…” 

“That stomach bug…” Maya said, nodding, “We were both so sick.” 

“And you went to training even though you couldn’t hold down a sip of water for more than two minutes,” Andy said, shaking her head, “And that other time right after you became Lieutenant and you had strep throat.” 

“That wasn’t that bad,” Maya said, shaking her head. 

“Maya, your temperature was 103,” Andy said, shaking her head, “And you couldn’t swallow without tearing up.” 

“I ran my Olympic qualifying race with a temperature of 103.2,” Maya said, shrugging. 

Andy nodded, realizing that the abuse Maya described from her dad was not isolated to now, but had been going on her entire life. 

“Alright,” Andy said, “Well, since this is your first sick day ever, I think that calls for pulling out all the stops. I brought soup and I’m sure we can find some good movies on Netflix and I can make hot chocolate and I will build a blanket fort that we can hang out in.” 

“A blanket fort?” Maya asked, laughing a little.

“IT’s what Ryan and I always did when we were sick or sad as kids,” Andy shrugged, “Do you keep the blankets where you always did?” 

Maya nodded as Andy slipped out of the bedroom. 

While she was gone, Maya’s stomach decided that she needed to get up. Maya padded into the bathroom, glad that she at least wasn’t throwing up anymore. 

Once she was done, she grabbed her favorite blanket off her bed and walked into the living room. She laughed a little, seeing the blanket for Andy had built that took up the entire living room. 

“Do you like it?” Andy asked, crawling out of the fort. 

“Yeah,” Maya said, nodding. 

“Good,” Andy said, “Climb in and get comfy. I’ll go get some soup.” 

“No,” Maya said, shaking her head, “No food. My stomach is not the best right now.” 

“I’m sorry,” Andy said, frowning a little, “Can I get you anything? Maybe some ginger ale or water?” 

“I don’t have any ginger ale,” Maya said, “Maybe some water. I don’t know. I’m good.” 

“I’ll get some water and join you in a minute,” Andy said, going into the kitchen and grabbing two glasses of water. 

She then went and crawled into the blanket fort where Maya was laying, just staring up at the blankets above her. 

“I hate this,” Maya said, rubbing her eyes, “I should be at work. I’m fine.” 

Just then, she started coughing again, struggling to get control of her breath. 

“Yeah, no, you are exactly where you need to be,” Andy said, rubbing Maya’s back. 

It was then that she felt how warm her friend was. 

“Maya, have you taken anything for the fever?” Andy asked, putting her hand on Maya’s forehead. 

“I don’t take meds,” Maya said, shaking her head, “I’ll be fine. Just need to sweat it out.” 

Andy nodded, knowing better than to argue with Maya. 

“Alright,” Andy said, “What do you want to watch? My go to sick day movie is always The Devil Wears Prada.” 

“Never seen it,” Maya said, shrugging. 

“Really?” Andy said, shocked. 

“Yeah,” Maya said, yawning, “I don’t watch movies, not really.” 

“Ok,” Andy said, “That’s what we’ll watch.” 

Andy got the movie going, Maya falling asleep within ten minutes of it starting. 

Andy glanced over at her friend every few minutes, still struggling to accept that under all the pushiness and stubbornness and selfishness, Maya was incredibly broken and in immense pain.

Maya slept for about three hours. Carina texted once, saying the mom’s labor was slower than expected and she was probably going to be at least another three hours. She also asked how Maya was doing. 

Andy told her she was fine, sleeping and burning up, but that she was alright. Carina texted back, saying she would be back as soon as she could. Maya woke up and groaned, coughing harshly. 

“You sound rough,” Andy said, handing Maya the glass of water. 

Maya just shook her head. 

“Can I get you anything?” Andy asked. 

“I’m good,” Maya croaked out, voice barely audible. 

“Maya, please let me get you something,” Andy said, putting her hand on Maya’s forehead again, “I know you don’t like taking meds, but it will make you feel more comfortable.” 

“Don’t want it,” Maya mumbled, “Meds are for the weak.” 

“Maya,” Andy said, “Meds were made to help people feel better.” 

“Just need to sleep it off,” Maya rasped. 

“I’m going to make you a deal,” Andy said, “I am going to get your thermometer and if your temp is over 103.2, you are taking something. If not, I’ll leave you alone.”   
Maya nodded, coughing again. 

“Can you bring some tissues?” Maya asked as Andy climbed out of the tent. 

Andy nodded, quickly finding everything she needed. She grabbed a bottle of Tylenol from her purse, pretty sure that she was going to get Maya to take it. She climbed back into the fort, finding Maya half asleep. She took her temperature. 

“103.4,” Andy said, shaking her head, “Yeah, you need meds.” 

“Just wanna sleep,” Maya said, shaking her head. 

“Nope,” Andy said, shaking out two Tylenol, “Take these, then sleep.” 

Maya took the pills, swallowing them without arguing. 

“I’m sorry for arguing you about your father,” Maya mumbled, “I was just jealous of what you had with your dad. Or what it looked like you had.” 

“It’s ok,” Andy said, shaking her head, “Don’t worry about it. You’re hurting, more than I think I understand.” 

“I’m fine,” Maya said, eyes slipping closed, “And I’m sorry.” 

“I forgive you,” Andy said as Maya fell asleep again. 

Maya looked so terrible. Her face was really pale, except her cheeks that were bright red. Her breathing was rough and congested and she looked like she was in pain. While Maya slept, Andy went to call Sullivan. 

“Hey Baby,” she said when he answered, “How are you feeling?” 

“Like someone just sliced into my leg and pulled on my nerves,” he said, “They’re going to keep me for a few more day to help with pain management. Are you gonna stop by later?” 

“I will try,” Andy said, “I’m at Maya’s right now. She’s sick and Carina had to go to work.” 

“So you’re there with your sick friend instead of your husband who just had surgery?” Sullivan asked.

“You have a whole hospital fill of doctors,” Andy said, “Maya has no one. I’ll come to you when I can.”

“Why don’t you just not,” Sullivan said, hanging up the phone. 

Andy groaned, hating fighting with him. She knew part of it was that he was in pain, but a big part of it wasn’t that. 

“Go be with your husband,” Maya rasped out from the tent, “I’ll be fine.” 

Andy crawled back in. “He doesn’t want to see me today,” Andy said, shaking her head, “Besides, we both need space from each other right now.” 

“Well, if you want to go, go,” Maya said, “I’ll be fine here.” 

“I don’t want to go,” Andy said, shaking her head, “I just need a break from him.” 

Maya nodded, knowing that Andy’s wedding had been a shotgun and not probably really what she wanted. 

“I can’t sleep anymore,” Maya said, sitting up, “What else do people do on sick days?” 

“We could play a game?” Andy said, “Or watch something else.” 

“Let’s watch something,” Maya said, “I don’t think I could play a game right now.” 

Andy nodded, flipping through the TV. 

“Did you ever watch movies as a kid?” Andy asked. 

“I went and saw a movie junior year with a girl from my track team. I don’t remember anything about the movie or what it was called,” Maya said, shrugging and coughing a little, “It was basically the first date I ever went on.”

“Ok,” Andy said, smiling as Maya reveled this little piece of information, “How about a cartoon?” 

“Just put on whatever you want,” Maya said, her eyes already starting to close again, “I’m going back to sleep.” 

Andy nodded, throwing on The Office because she liked it and it was light. Maya was in and out, not ever really settling into sleep. She mumbled in her sleep. Andy caught bits and pieces of it. She heard, “embrace the pain,” “eyes forward,” “I’m the captain,” “Carina,” and “No Dad.” 

Andy thought about waking her up but decided against it because bad sleep was better than no sleep at this point. 

Maya woke up about an hour after Andy gave her the meds, feeling a little better. 

“I guess meds aren’t so bad,” Maya said, sitting up a little. 

“See,” Andy said, laughing, “Now, you need fluids. I saw some tea in the fridge or some more water or something else? I can run out and get whatever you want.” 

“Water is good,” Maya said, stretching a little, “And maybe some soup? If the offer still stands.” 

“Of course,” Andy said, going into the kitchen. 

She came back about ten minutes later with a bowl of soup for Maya and a plate of pasta for herself. 

“I raided your fridge,” Andy said, “I hope that’s ok.” 

“Fine by me,” Maya said, nodding. 

Maya ate maybe half a bowl of soup before deciding she was done. 

“So this is really what people do on sick day?” Maya asked, setting the bowl to the side. 

“Pretty much,” Andy said, nodding as she took a bite. 

“It’s so boring,” Maya said, shaking her head. 

“It’s not supposed to be exciting,” Andy said, laughing, “It’s supposed to give your body time to heal so you don’t almost collapse at a scene from a fever.” 

“I didn’t almost collapse,” Maya said, giving Andy the side eye, knowing her friend was talking about when she had strep a few months back, “I just had a moment of lightheadedness which happens when I drag people down from fifth floor apartments for an hour.” 

“Ok,” Andy said, laughing a little. Just then, Maya’s phone went off. 

“It’s Carina,” Maya said, answering it, “Hey.” 

“You’re awake,” Carina said, sounding happy, “How are you feeling?” 

“I’m fine,” Maya said, “Andy made me take some meds and that helped. Did you know how much that can help?” 

“Yeah,” Carina said, laughing, “I did in fact. What did she give you?” 

“Tylenol,” Maya said, “My temp got too high.” 

“How bad?” Carina asked. 

“103.4,” Maya said, coughing a little. 

“Oh Bella,” Carina said. 

“I’m fine,” Maya said, “I feel better now. How is work?” 

“Ah,” Carina said, shaking her head, “This baby is stubborn. I am hoping she will be ready in about an hour. Sorry. I know I promised to be with you on your sick day.” 

“It’s ok,” Maya said, yawning, “Andy is here.” 

“Good,” Carina said, smiling, “Well, you keep resting. I will hopefully be back soon.” 

“Sounds good,” Maya said, hanging up, “She stuck at the hospital. You can go if you need to.” 

“I’m staying,” Andy said, “Besides, Robert doesn’t want me at the hospital and I don’t want to go back to his place alone.” 

“Isn’t it your place?” Maya asked, grabbing a tissue, “Like together?” 

“I guess,” Andy said, shaking her head, “It just doesn’t feel like it. The last place that felt like home was here.” 

“You’re welcome here any time,” Maya said, smiling at her friend. 

“Thanks,” Andy said, smiling at Maya, “I have missed being friends.” 

“Me too,” Maya said, leaning her head on Andy’s shoulder. 

They just watched TV, Maya drifting between awake and asleep until her stomach had other plans. She groaned, pushing up into a sitting position. 

“I need to go to the bathroom,” Maya said.   
Andy climbed out before Maya did the same, running for the bathroom.

When she came back, Andy was sitting in the kitchen, waiting for her. 

“You alright?” Andy asked as Maya walked into the kitchen. 

“I’m fine,” Maya said, opening the fridge and grabbing a bottle of Pedialyte she kept for hangovers, “Just an upset stomach.” 

Maya poured herself a glass, filling it with ice. 

“This flu is really knocking you around,” Andy said, frowning as Maya leaned on the counter. 

“It’s probably worse because I haven’t slept more than 2 hours a night for the past week and a half,” Maya said, sipping on her drink, “I have just been so in my head, I haven’t been sleeping well. So what was it like to see your mom?” 

“It was jarring,” Andy said, “And amazing and overwhelming and infuriating. I mean, she left me almost 20 years ago. I was so happy to see her, but I was so mad that she left. I stayed with her all night and talked, but then I just needed to get away. From her, from Sullivan, from everything.” 

“So you came here to hang out with your best friend who has the flu from hell?” Maya said, laughing before starting to cough. 

Andy rubbed her back as she continued coughing. 

“This… sucks…” Maya said, gulping for air. 

“I know,” Andy said, handing her her cup to take a drink, “Why don’t you go lay down? Bed or fort?”

“Fort,” Maya said, smiling at Andy. Andy smiled at her, gesturing to the fort as she took Maya’s cup, topping it off before climbing in after her friend. 

“This fort thing is pretty great,” Maya said, “Maybe I’ll keep it up full time.” 

Andy laughed, handing her her drink. Maya fell asleep again pretty quickly, staying that way for almost three hours.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is more focused on Carina and Maya. Enjoy!

When she woke up again, she had chills. She rolled over, seeing Carina sitting in the fort next to her instead of Andy. 

“Hey,” Maya said, smiling at her. 

“You’re awake,” Carina said, leaning down and kissing her forehead, “And burning down.” 

“Burning up,” Maya corrected, grabbing a blanket, “I’m freezing. When did you get back?” 

“About an hour ago,” Carina said, “That stubborn little bambino finally decided to come. Oh, and Andy asked to stay. I told her it was fine.” 

“Yeah,” Maya said, nodding, “Yeah, she’s had a long few days.” 

“You need more medicine,” Carina said, feeling Maya’s forehead, “And maybe to sleep in a proper bed?”

“Bed sounds good,” Maya said sleepily. 

“Come on,” Carina said, helping Maya up. 

“I need to use the bathroom,” Maya said, walking into the bathroom. 

She groaned, hating that her stomach was still upset. She stumbled back to bed, climbing in as she shivered. 

“Have you eaten?” Carina asked, pulling the blankets up around Maya. 

“I had some soup around lunch time I think,” Maya said, “Man, I am freezing.” 

“Are you hungry?” Carina asked, “I can get you something.” 

“Not hungry,” Maya said, shaking her head, “Just need to sleep.” 

“Ok,” Carina said, “How about I make you some toast and then you can sleep? It might help settle that upset stomach.” 

Maya nodded, knowing Carina was right. A few minutes later, Carina came in with a plate with two pieces of toast, one with peanut butter and the other with butter and jam.

“Thanks,” Maya said, taking the plate along with the glass of water Carina handed her. She ate some before accepting the pills Carina handed her. 

“Advil,” Carina said as Maya eyes the pills. 

Maya nodded, taking the pills before curling up. 

“Goodnight,” Maya mumbled, closing her eyes. 

“Goodnight Bella,” Carina said, rubbing her back gently as she fell asleep. 

This night went better than the previous one, Maya only waking up twice, once for the bathroom and once from a nightmare. Carina gave her some Tylenol when her temp started spiking up again. 

Maya woke up the next morning at 5am like every day. She went to get up to go for a run, but remember what had happened the day before and decided against it. 

Instead, she got out of bed, using the bathroom before wrapping a blanket around herself and wandering out to the living room, going to climb back into the blanket fort that she found weirdly comforting. She went to crawl in and found Andy already there. 

“Hey,” she said, her voice barely above a whisper because of her sore throat. 

“What are you doing up?” Andy asked, moving over a little to make room for Maya. 

“Habit,” Maya said, shrugging, “This is the time I run normally, but I decided not to today. It didn’t go well yesterday.” 

“You went running yesterday?!” Andy said in disbelief, “What made you think that was a good idea?”

“I always run,” Maya said shrugging, “But Carina did not approve. And I don’t think my body did either.” 

Andy shook her head, chuckling a little. 

“Why are you up?” Maya asked, realizing that this was not a normal Andy Herrera time to be up. 

“I couldn’t sleep,” Andy said, shrugging, “I was think about my dad and Ryan and my mom and Robert.” 

“Wanna talk about it?” Maya asked, knowing that Andy was an out loud processor when it came to challenging situations. It was one of the things that made her such a good fire fighter. 

“I just miss Ryan," Andy said, tears filling her eyes, “He would have known what to do about this situation with my mom and with Sullivan. I don’t know if he would have even let me marry Sullivan. And I’m mad at my dad for sending my mom away and I’m mad at my mom for going away and I just feel so alone in all of this.” 

Tears were streaming down Andy’s face now and Maya pushed herself into sitting, wrapping her arms around Andy as she cried. 

“I’m here for you,” Maya whispered, hugging her friend, “I know things have been rocky between us, but I’m not going anywhere.” 

Andy nodded, just letting Maya hold her. 

“Thank you,” Andy said a few minutes later as she pulled away, wiping her eyes and nose with the tissues Maya handed her.

Maya nodded, just leaving a hand on Andy’s shoulder. They both laid down after a minute or two, Maya leaving a hand on Andy’s back as they drifted off to sleep. 

When Carina woke up around 8, she rolled over and groaned when she saw Maya wasn’t in bed. She got up, pulling on pants and a t-shirt, cursing in Italian as she did so. She couldn’t believe Maya got up and left again. She walked out into the living room, about to go get in her car and look for Maya when she heard soft snores coming from the fort of blankets. She walked over and pulled back one of the corners, smiling when she saw that both Maya and Andy were sound asleep in the fort. She was glad that Maya hadn’t tried to go running again that morning. 

“Carina,” Maya groaned, her eyes opening.

“Go back to sleep Bella,” Carina whispered, leaning down and kissing her forehead. 

“I don’t think I can,” Maya said, shaking her head. 

“Alright,” Carina said, pulling back the blanket more as Maya climbed out, “When did you come out here?” 

“Around 5,” Maya said, shivering a little, “I couldn’t sleep. Andy was already in there and we talked for a few minutes before we fell asleep. Thanks for having her stay. I think it’s what she needed. She’s got a lot going on right now.” 

Carina nodded, “Well, then I am glad she stayed. Now, how are you feeling this morning?” 

Maya just shrugged, “Feverish, sick. I’ll be fine.” 

“Can I take your temperature?” Carina asked, pulling out the thermometer. 

Maya nodded and Carina quickly took her temp. 

“102.9,” Carina said, shaking her head, “That is too high.” 

“It’s better than yesterday,” Maya said, shrugging. 

“You need to take something,” Carina said, guiding her to the kitchen, “And let me make something for breakfast.” 

“Can you make French toast?” Maya asked, “It’s Andy’s favorite breakfast and I’m not that hungry." 

“Are you sure?” Carina asked. 

Maya nodded, going to the fridge and grabbing the Pedialyte again, pouring yet another glass. 

“I hate this stuff,” Maya said, taking a sip. 

“Then why are you drinking it?” Carina asked, laughing. 

“I need to replenish my electrolytes,” Maya said with a sigh, “Between the fever and the upset stomach, I can feel myself getting dehydrated.” 

“I’m sorry Bella,” Carina said, frowning. 

Maya just shrugged, taking another sip. By the time Carina finished breakfast, Andy was up and had joined them. 

“I need to go check on Robert this morning and try to fix that situation,” Andy said, sighing as Carina handed her a plate of food, “And then maybe I should go back and see my mom. I don’t know.” 

“You are welcome to stay here as long as you want,” Maya said, “The door is always open for you. You still have your key?” 

Andy nodded, smiling at her best friend, “Thank you. Carina, this is really good. Thanks.” 

“Do you have to work today?” Maya asked, looking at Carina. 

“No,” Carina said, “I’m not even on call so there is no reason I will have to go in. I’m all your today.” 

Maya cracked a small smile as she took a bite of her breakfast. Maya ate maybe half a piece of the French toast before pushing her plate away. 

“I’m going to go shower,” Maya said, moving to get up, “I feel gross.”

“Are you alright by yourself?” Carina asked, ready to go with her. 

“I’m fine,” Maya said, walking slowly to the bathroom. 

She grabbed her towel and went into the bathroom, climbing into the shower. She got clean, running her fingers through her short hair, feeling tears filling her eyes. She slid down the shower wall, just crying for a few minutes, the pain from the past few days hitting her again. She was still sobbing on the shower floor when she heard a knock on the door. 

“Maya,” Carina called out, “Are you alright in there?” 

“I… I’ll be out in a minute,” Maya called, trying to keep the tears out of her voice, but failing. 

“Can I come in?” Carina asked softly. 

“Yeah,” Maya called back, moving to get up. 

As Carina walked in, Maya tried to get the tears to stop. 

“Oh Bella,” Carina said, closing the door, “Are you done in the shower?” 

Maya nodded, turning off the water as Carina grabbed her towel, holding it open for her. Maya wrapped herself in the towel before looking at Carina. 

“What is going on?” Carina asked gently. 

“Nothing,” Maya said, averting her eyes, “Nothing. Just tired.” 

Carina decided not to push Maya right now, just hugging her. Maya let her for a second before pushing away. 

“I need to get dressed,” Maya said, “I’m cold.” 

“I’m going to go make you some hot chocolate,” Carina said, “And get you some more medicine. Take all the time you need.” 

Maya went and pulled on some clothes, wanting to pull her hair into a braid, but realizing she couldn’t. She settled for a messy bun. Once she was dressed, Maya wandered back into the living room. 

“Andy is in the shower,” Carina said, handing Maya the hot chocolate.

Maya nodded, sitting down at the counter. 

“Take these,” Carina said, handing Maya Advil. 

Maya took them before taking a sip of her hot chocolate. 

“What are we going to do today?” Maya asked, looking up at Carina. 

“I was thinking we could watch some TV, maybe I could read to you in Italian,” Carina said, wrapping her arms around Maya.

“Sounds nice,” Maya said, nodding, “Let’s go lay in the blanket fort.” 

“You really like that thing don’t you?” Carina said, laughing.

“It’s warm,” Maya said, shrugging, “And comfy.” 

Carina nodded, taking Maya’s mug as they walked to the fort. 

“You first,” Maya said, “My stomach is still not feeling great and I don’t wanna have to climb over you to get to the bathroom.” 

Carina nodded, climbing in before Maya followed her. 

“What do you want to watch?” Carina asked. 

“You pick,” Maya said, closing her eyes as she settled on Carina.

Carina put on Friends as Maya drifted off to sleep. 

“I’m going to go,” Andy said, pulling up the side of the fort. 

Maya woke up a little, looking up at her best friend. 

“Call or text me if you need anything,” Maya mumbled, “And your room is yours if you need it.” 

“Thanks,” Andy said, “For everything. And if you need anything, just let me know. Bye Carina.” 

“Bye Andy,” Carina said, waving with her hand that Maya wasn’t laying on. 

Andy left and Maya fell back asleep for a little while. She woke up, groaning a little as she sat up. Carina was gone. She got up, wandering out of the tent and finding Carina sitting at the table, working on charts. 

“Hey,” Carina said, pushing her laptop away, “How are you feeling?” 

“The meds helped,” Maya said, walking into Carina’s arms, “Have you seen my phone?” 

“I think it’s in the bedroom,” Carina said, “Want me to go grab it?” 

“I got it,” Maya said, “I need to go to the bathroom anyways.” 

Maya used the bathroom before grabbing her phone, seeing she had two misses calls from Vic. She sat down on her bed, calling her friend back.

“Hey,” Vic said, answering after one ring, “How are you feeling?” 

“Sick,” Maya said, leaning back on her pillows, “But I’ll be fine. Did you need something?” 

“Do you still have an extra room?” Vic asked. 

“I mean, I have Andy’s old room and another guest room,” Maya said, not totally sure why she was asking, “Why? Is the baby too much?” 

“Dean kicked me out,” Vic said with a sigh, “I spent the night after our last shift at Trav’s, but he doesn’t have an extra room.” 

“You can come stay here,” Maya said, “Come over whenever. Just a heads up, though, I still have the flu and Carina is here.” 

“So you made up then?” Vic said, already heading to Maya’s because she had just been driving around all day. 

“Yeah,” Maya said, coughing a little, “We’re working on it. Why did Miller kick you out? Do I need to go kick his ass?”

“He said having me live there was confusing for him and confusing for Pru,” Vic said, shaking her head, “I don’t know. It’ll be fine. This is the third time I have been evicted in the past two months, so you better not kick me out too.” 

“I will not,” Maya promised, “I’ll leave the door unlocked. You can have the guest room because I have a funny feeling Andy is going to be crashing here more than she was before.” 

“What about Sullivan?” Vic asked. “I think that’s not going as well as she hoped,” Maya said, coughing roughly, “You’ll have to ask her though.” 

“Alright,” Vic said, “Well, I’m pulling into the parking lot of your place so I’ll be up soon.” 

“Where were you?” Maya asked, knowing that she did not live that close to the station. 

“I was just driving around,” Vic said, “I didn’t want to just sit around the station and everyone else had plans. By the way, are you going to be back by next shift because between Probie leaving, Andy on leave with Sullivan, and you out sick, that shift was the worst.” 

“If I can convince Carina, I will be back tomorrow,” Maya said, laughing a little, unlocking her front door, “Come on in when you get here.” 

“Who was that?” Carina asked, climbing out of the fort. 

“Vic,” Maya said, sighing, “She’s gonna move in here for the foreseeable future.” 

“Really?” Carina said, raising an eyebrow. 

“Yeah,” Maya said, nodding, “Dean kicked her out and before that, she kinda moved in with Jackson, but that didn’t work and before that she got evicted for something stupid so she needs someplace stable. Is that ok?” 

“This is your place Bella,” Carina said, smiling at her as she closed the gap between them, “I’m happy you are willing to share it with your friends.”

Maya nodded, leaning into Carina’s arms. Just then, there was a knock at the door before Vic walked in. 

“Hey,” the younger woman said, “Thanks for this.” 

“Of course,” Maya said, breaking from Carina’s embrace and going to Vic, “Do you need help with your stuff?” 

“I got it,” Vic said, “No offense, but you look like hell. Go sleep or something. I’m probably going to crash once I get my stuff up here because apparently, every little old lady decided they needed help with their cats last night because the alarms went off all night for basically nothing. I like this blanket fort thing you got going here.” 

“Andy’s doing,” Maya said, smiling a little. 

Vic nodded, smiling before taking her bags down the hall to the guest room. 

“Let’s go lay down Bella,” Carina said, taking Maya’s hand. 

Maya nodded, following Carina back to the blanket fort. Carina had brought a book of Italian poems into the fort, Maya laying on her chest as she started to read. Within ten minutes, Maya was out. 

Carina leaned down and kissed Maya’s forehead, glad it was a little cooler than it had been, although that was probably due to medications. Maya leaned in to Carina’s gentle kisses, even in her sleep. Carina hated how much pain Maya was in and that there was very little she could do to fix it. She was glad Maya had decided to let her in and hoped that this was the beginning of a real change in their relationship. 

She heard Vic come in and out two more times before she heard the guest room door close. Carina was glad Vic had moved in. She liked being able to get to meet Maya’s people and see how much other people truly cared for the woman she loved. She knew that Vic, Maya, and Andy were all close as women in a field typically dominated by men. She also knew that that closeness had been pulled at the seams when Maya became captain and thus their boss. 

Carina kissed Maya again before closing her own eyes. She must have dozed off because when she woke up, Maya was moving on her chest. Carina woke up when she noticed Maya was in the throughs of yet another nightmare. She sighed, shaking her awake. Maya was struggling to get a deep breath. 

“Hey,” Carina said, sitting them up, “Hey, you are safe. You are alright. Just focus on my breathing.” 

As Maya was struggling to breath, Vic walked out of the guest room. She saw what was going on, locking eyes with Carina for a second before understanding what was going on. She walked back into her room, closing the door quietly. Carina got Maya calmed down, handing her a tissue. 

“This is so embarrassing,” Maya said, wiping her eyes. 

“There is nothing to be embarrassed by,” Carina said, “Did you know I have nightmares at least once a week?” 

“What?” Maya said, looking at Carina, “Why have you never told me?” 

“I have been dealing with them since I was 5,” Carina said, shrugging, “I got very good at dealing with them on my own. Plus, when you are not on shift, you sleep like a rock.” 

“You can always wake me up,” Maya said, looking up at Carina, “I want to be there for you, too. Please?” 

“Alright,” Carina said, kissing Maya’s forehead, “Now, what can I get for you?” 

“This is good,” Maya said, “Can we just stay here?” 

“Of course,” Carina said, laughing.

“How is your brother doing?” Maya asked, realizing she hadn’t even thought to ask about Andrea in almost a week. 

“He is still getting in patient treatment for now,” Carina said, sighing, “He is struggling. They haven’t gotten his meds regulated yet so he’s not very stable.”

“I’m so sorry,” Maya said, sitting up and looking Carina in the eyes. 

The Italian’s eyes were misty with tears and Maya pulled her into a hug. 

“It’s alright,” Carina said, wiping her eyes, “I mean, it is not alright, but he is safe and secure and being taken care of and eventually, hopefully, he will get better.” 

“I’m sorry I haven’t asked recently,” Maya said. 

“It is alright,” Carina said, “Nothing has really changed. If it did, I would have told you.” 

“I’m sorry he’s going through this,” Maya said, rubbing Carina’s back, “And I’m sorry you are too. I know how hard brothers can be.” 

Carina nodded. She and Maya had talked about their brothers not long after they started dating, both of them realizing that their brothers were struggling a lot. It was something that bonded them even closer. Maya just held Carina until she started coughing again. She struggled to get control of her lungs yet again, Carina rubbing her back as she coughed. 

“That cough does not sound good Bella,” Carina said, handing Maya a glass of water.

“I’m fine,” Maya said, shrugging, “Nothing I can’t handle.” 

Vic opened the door to her room for the second time, Carina giving her a subtle nod that Maya didn’t see. 

“Hey,” Vic said, coming out of her room. 

“Hey Vic,” Maya said, smiling at her, “Did you get some sleep?” 

“Yeah,” Vic said, nodding, “I’m going to run out and get some lunch. Do you guys want anything?” 

“Where are you going?” Maya asked. 

“Jason’s Deli,” Vic said, “I am craving a meatball sub.” 

“If they have potato soup,” Maya asked.

“Of course,” Vic said, “And Carina?” 

“Veggie soup,” Carina asked, “Thank you Vic.” 

“Of course,” Vic said, slipping on her shoes and leaving. 

“So what is the likelihood that you will let me go back to work tomorrow?” Maya asked, leaning back against Carina’s chest. 

“With a fever like this?” Carina asked, “Maya, you need to let your body heal.” 

“I need to work,” Maya said, shaking her head, “My team needs its captain. And we are short a probie and I don’t think Andy will be back tomorrow and with Sullivan in the hospital, I can’t ask him to stand in for me.” 

“There are other fire fighters,” Carina said, “I am sure someone wants an extra shift.” 

“I need to work,” Maya said, sighing, “I can’t just lay around all day.” 

“Let’s make a deal,” Carina said, wrapping her arms tightly around Maya, “If your fever goes below 100 without medication, you can go to work. If not, you stay home for one more shift.” 

Maya groaned, but agreed. She knew that there was basically no chance of that happening. Her fever with medication probably wasn’t even that low. 

She curled up, letting Carina pull a blanket over her shivering form. She really didn’t feel well, but she didn’t know what to do other than work, although, she could go for another few days in this blanket fort in the arms of a woman she loved.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am always looking for more story ideas so feel free to leave them for me!


	4. Chapter 4

The following day, Maya’s fever was still pretty high, hovering around 101. Vic groaned when Maya told her she wasn’t going to be at work again, but told her she hoped she felt better as she headed out the door. Carina had to go into work for the morning, and she was on call in the afternoon, but she promised to spend the afternoon with Maya unless she got called in.

Maya was laying in the fort around noon, just listening to some music when she heard a knock at the door. She got up, figuring that Carina had forgotten her key or something. She opened the door, shocked when she saw her dad standing there instead of her girlfriend. 

“Dad,” she said, her eyes wide as he walked into the apartment, “What are you doing here?” 

“You didn’t answer any of my texts or calls,” he said, turning and looking at her, “I needed to talk to you. Your mom has been filling your head with lies. And what the hell are you doing at home? I went by the station to talk to you and your “team” told me you were home “sick”. Are you really that lazy and stupid that you had to take a sick day just because I yelled at you a little?” 

“No,” Maya said, shaking her head, “No. I really am sick. I have the flu. I think you need to go, Dad.” 

“You do not get to talk to me like that,” he said, raising his voice at her, “What the hell happened to embrace the pain? And eyes forward? Did you just abandon everything I spent my entire life trying to teach you because you aren’t feeling well? What is going on with you? Where’s the kid I trained to go to the Olympics? To always push through and win? Where did that girl go?” 

“That girl grew up Dad,” Maya said, coughing a little bit, “And became a grown woman who isn’t going to keep winning her medals for you.” 

“How dare you speak to me like that?” her dad said, yelling as he pushed a vase off her table, “I am your father. I made you. Everything you have, everything you are, is because of me.” 

“No Dad,” Maya said, shaking her head, “I earned everything I did. I worked for it and earned it.” 

Just then, the front door opened and in walked Carina. 

“Hey Bella, I brought… Who is this?” Carina said, stopping in her tracks when she saw Lane standing in the entry way. 

“Carina, this is my dad,” Maya said, trying to take a deep breath and realizing she couldn’t. 

“Hello Mr. Bishop,” Carina said, going to Maya’s side and taking her hand, immediately rubbing circles on the back of her hand as she sensed Maya’s panic building. 

“Who is this?” Mr. Bishop asked, looking at Maya, “Is this another one of your stupid girlfriends? God, when are you going to grow up and find a man and settle down instead of screwing around with this bimbo?” 

“You know I’m bisexual,” Maya said, “Carina and I are in a happy relationship. Better than any I ever had with any man. And now I think it’s time for you to go. You will not come into my house and insult my girlfriend. Now get the hell out before I call the police.” 

“Shut up Maya,” her father said, “You will not…” 

“Get out,” Carina yelled, “Get out of this house and do not ever come back or I will call the police.” 

Maya’s dad looked like he was about to yell again, but Carina took out her phone and he retreated, leaving. 

As soon as the door was shut and locked, Maya started hyperventilating, tears running down her cheeks. 

“Oh Bella,” Carina said, wrapping her arms around Maya, guiding her into the bedroom, “It’s ok. I’m right here. He is gone.” 

Maya struggled to get control over her breathing, coughing quite a bit. After ten minutes of Carina trying to get Maya calmed down, the blonde was still in the throws of a panic attack. 

“Ok, we are going to try something else,” Carina said, standing up and guiding Maya to the bathroom. 

She turned on the shower, walking in while it was still cold, both of them fully clothes. 

“What the hell are we doing?” Maya asked, shock filling her face. 

“This is a way to get people out of panic attacks,” Carina said, turning the water warmer and pulling off Maya’s t-shirt, “It was either this or a trip to the ER.” 

“No,” Maya said, shaking her head, “No hospitals.” 

“That’s what I thought,” Carina said, pulling off her own sopping wet clothes. 

Maya looked at Carina, eyes welling up with tears again. 

“Come here Bella,” Carina said, pulling her close and holding her under the warm spray as Maya just cried. Carina whispered gently to her, both in English and Italian. 

She just held her for a while, letting the warm water was away the tears that were streaming down both their faces. When she felt Maya’s tears calm, she turned off the water, grabbing two towels for them. Maya wrapped the towel around herself as Carina did the same. They walked into the bedroom, dressing in pajamas before settling into bed. Carina knew she needed to go clean up the bathroom and the mess Maya’s father had made, but right now, the only thing she needed was to hold Maya so she felt safe. 

“Do you want to talk about it?” Carina asked, rubbing Maya’s back. 

The short haired woman shrugged, moving so she was looking at Carina, “He just showed up here and started berating me. It’s happened before, but I don’t know. This was different.” 

“How long was he here before I got home?” Carina asked, worried that Maya had been berated by her father for a long while before she had gotten there. 

“Only like ten minutes,” Maya said, shrugging, “It’s been worse.” 

“Just because it has been worse does not make it better this time,” Carina said, shaking her head. 

“I think what made it worse this time is that I don’t know if I deserve it,” Maya said, eyes filling up with tears again, “Before, I always thought I did deserve it, but this time, I don’t know.” 

“Bella,” Carina said, feeling her heart break a little, “You never deserve that.” 

Maya nodded, more tears spilling over from her tired eyes. 

“I just feel like such an idiot,” Maya said, trying not to let her voice break, “How could I have not seen it?” 

“Sometimes, when you are so close to a situation, it is impossible to see it for what it truly is,” Carina said, rubbing Maya’s back, “There is nothing wrong with that. It does not make you estupido. It makes you incredibly brave for seeing it now.” 

Maya nodded, leaning into Carina’s embrace. 

“Try to get some sleep Bella,” Carina said, kissing her forehead, “You feel warm again.” 

Maya nodded, closing her eyes. Carina closed her own eyes, groaning when she heard her pager going off less than twenty minutes later. She carefully moved, trying not to jostle Maya as she got up. 

“What’s going on?” Maya asked, eyes cracking open. 

“I got paged,” Carina said, pulling on clothes, “I need to go in. I’m so sorry Bella.” 

“It’s ok,” Maya said, pulling her blanket up around her body, “Go deliver that baby or whatever you need to do. I’m going to sleep.” 

Carina nodded, kissing Maya gently before running out the door. Carina hated the thought of leaving Maya, especially after everything that happened with her dad. It took four hours in an OR, but Carina managed to save both the baby and mom before heading back to Maya’s. She found Maya back in the blanket fort, sound asleep. 

She went and made some minestrone, hoping it wouldn’t bother Maya’s touchy stomach. Once the soup was simmering, she went and took a shower, feeling gross after having operated all afternoon. 

She then went back into the kitchen, adding some more spices to the soup before giving it a stir. She tasted it, deciding it needed a little more salt. As she stirred the pot again, she heard footsteps behind her. 

“Smells good,” Maya said, eyes heavy and swollen. 

“Just some minestrone,” Carina said, shrugging, “It needs to simmer for about a half an hour. How are you feeling?” 

Maya shrugged, sitting down at the counter. 

“Is there anything I can do?” Carina asked, wiping her hands on a towel before going to Maya. 

Maya just shrugged again, leaning against Carina’s shoulder. Carina just held her, kissing her forehead gently. 

“I hate that he can make me feel like this,” Maya said so quietly, Carina almost didn’t hear her. 

“I hate it too Bella,” Carina said, feeling the tears on her shoulder, “If I could make it all go away, I would in a heartbeat. Is there anything I can do to make you feel better?” 

“This is,” Maya said, “Just being with you is helping. And some food. I’m starving. I don’t think I’ve had anything to eat all day.” 

“That is not healthy Bella,” Carina said. 

“I know,” Maya said, “But my stomach felt blah when I woke up this morning and then after everything, I just didn’t feel like eating, but now I’m hungry.” 

“Well, food will be ready soon,” Carina said, “But can I get you something to drink?” 

“Water,” Maya said, nodding. Carina got her a glass of water before checking on the soup. 

“It’s ready,” Carina said, grabbing two bowls. 

Maya got up, grabbing saltines from the cupboard before looking at Carina. 

“Fort?” Carina asked knowingly. 

“Yeah,” Maya said, nodding as they headed to the fort. 

Maya Carina climbed in first and Maya followed. 

“How was your day?” Maya asked, taking a bowl from Carina. “Good,” Carina said, “I had a four-hour surgery, but both the mama and baby did great and hopefully the baby will be ready for a healthy delivery in about a month and a half.” 

“So you did surgery and left the baby inside?” Maya asked, taking a bite. 

“Yes,” Carina said, nodding, “There was a tear in the amniotic sac, but I was able to repare it so the baby can finish developing inside her mama where it is safest.” 

“That is amazing,” Maya said, grabbing a cracker. 

They ate their dinner just chatting about nothing in particular. When they finished, Maya only having eaten about half her bowl, the sick woman curled up on Carina’s chest. 

“Can I read to you?” Carina asked, grabbing a book she had left in the fort last night. 

“Please,” Maya said, nodding. 

Carina read to her in Italian, enjoying getting to speak in her native tongue. Maya drifted between awake and asleep for a while before she finally drifted off. Carina put down the book, looking down at Maya. The woman she loved so much had been through so much in the past few days. 

Carina had never been so angry as when she came home and Maya’s dad was there, berating her and degrading her. Seeing Maya after that was so sad. She was glad that tomorrow, her girlfriend was going to start therapy. She was hoping that Maya would stick with it because she knew how beneficial it was. Carina kissed the top of Maya’s head, frowning at how warm she still was. 

She grabbed her phone, texting Meredith and asking if she had been to see Andrea today. Meredith said she had and that he still hadn’t shown any signs of improvement. Carina sighed. She knew it was slow going with bipolar, but she had hoped that he would be getting better at least a little by now. She knew it would happen; it was just going to be a while longer. She set down her phone, closing her own eyes, the emotional toll of that day having wiped her out. 

She woke up some amount of time later to a strange feeling on her chest. She moved slightly, realizing she was soaking wet. She was confused until she reached her hand down and touched Maya’s hair, realizing the blonde was drenched in sweat and cool to the touch. 

“Maya,” Carina said, rubbing her back gently, “Hey, Bella, it’s time to wake up.” 

“What’s going on?” Maya asked, rubbing her eyes, “Why am I all wet?”

“I think your fever snapped,” Carina said, looking at her with a smile. 

“Broke,” Maya said, laughing a little, “My fever broke. I’m so sorry. I sweated all over you. This is gross. It literally happens every time I get a fever. We need a shower.”

Carina nodded as Maya rolled out of the fort. They went into the bathroom, taking a nice, long, hot shower. It was a little sexy, but they were both still pretty worn out from the day’s events so they didn’t do much. 

“I have my first day of therapy tomorrow,” Maya said, sighing as she pulled on her pajamas, “Am I still contagious?” 

“You should be fine,” Carina said, climbing into bed next to Maya. 

“Are you working tomorrow?” Maya asked as Carina pulled her close. 

“I am on call tomorrow,” Carina said, “Why?” 

“I was wondering if you would come to therapy with me?” Maya asked, “Like not in with me, but just to make sure I go. If your busy, it’s fine. You know what, it’s stupid. I’m a big girl. I can go by myself.” 

“No,” Carina said, shaking her head, “I would be happy to take you. Where is it?” 

“Well, tomorrow, it’s at Dr. Lewis office,” Maya said, looking down at her hands, “After that, I’m going to try to do it before or after shift at the station.” 

Carina nodded, leaning over and kissing Maya’s forehead which was still a touch warm, but nothing like it had been. 

As Maya drifted off, she couldn’t help but feel grateful that her girlfriend had made her take her first ever sick day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this story. I will always take story suggestions!

**Author's Note:**

> I am really loving Station 19 right now, especially the Marina relationship. I have a bunch of stuff I've started writing for them so hopefully I get some more of this kind of story up soon. I am always looking for suggestions for stories.


End file.
